Memories Aren't Always The Sweetest
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: What if Bella had already been in contact with Vampires before the Cullens? What if they erased her memory and now shes starting 2 remeber? What if when everything seems to be going right Edward does something unforgivable? My first Twilight fanfic! Enjoy
1. Memories Are Back

This takes place during New Moon when Bella is trying to find Edward. So yea let me know what you think.

I was running, my legs stumbling along the pavement. This place, it seemed so familiar, even though I had never been here. I shoved through a couple and the looked at me, clearly agitated. But none of that mattered, Edward, he was in trouble.

I pushed passed a small family and that's when I saw the last ally, we he was. I stumbled but I was finally there, there he was his shirt on the floor, his chest exposed and a step away from the sun.

"Edward! No!" I screeched, he didn't seem to hear me. "Edward! Please! Look at me!" I said, the clock chimed loudly and the De Javu feeling came back. I ran at him not stopping until my arms were him. Edward just barely opened his eyes to look at me.

"Bella?" His sweet voice said. I nodded tears streaming down my face.

"Please you need to get into the shade now! Or we'll die, please! Move!" I said trying to push him back. Finally he stepped back, but then I was behind him my back pressed againt the wall and his arms spread protectively in front of me. Two cloaked figures stood before me and I felt like I knew them. Something in me fought to make itself known.

They weren't in the path of the sun so I couldn't see them. But there was a familiar way that they held themself that made me feel safe.

"Greetings, gentlemen, it appears your service won't be necessary." His voice was calm and collected, and dangerous. My eyes were still on the two men before us. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." That name, Felix, thats when something broken inside me.

"Felix, " I whispered. Everything clicked together, I knew why everything was so familiar. I had been here before, I looked up and saw them still conversing as if I didn't say anything. Alice and Jane were here now and Edward was trying to make them let me leave but they refused, of course.

We started walking down the ally, the very same one I had taken a long time ago. We came up to the hole at the end of the ally and Alice jumped down, Edward dropped me in next. I dropped into Alice's stone arms, I winced that was going to bruise. We walked down the long corridor and I smirked as we walked in to the "waiting" room.

Felix and Demetri had taken off their hoods and I rememorized their faces, I never had a chance to miss them, that was kicking in now. They both looked at me, their eyes round as plates, I shook my head to the briefest degree telling them to block their minds and wait. They did, both resuming a stotic look.

We walked into the throne room and by now my heart was flying and I wanted nothing more than to run into the arms of my father. I looked around and saw the three thrones in the middle of the room and my smile widened.

Marcus sat next to his brothers, a bored look that I knew so well on his face. He looked at each and everyone of us, his eyes finally settling on me. His eyes widened and he stood up. I took that as an invitation, I ran from Edward's side and towards my father.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. The next thing I knew Edward was holding me back, I struggled but he refused to let me go. I glared at him and Marcus growled. Demetri broke Edward's hold on me and then suddenly I was in my fathers arms. A sob escaped my throat and he tightened his hold on me, I held onto him as if for dear life, I knew now we would live.

"Daddy, Daddy I missed you, so much!" I sobbed.

"I missed you to darling," He murmured soothingly. My sobs instantly quited into hickups and I smiled. When we pulled apart I looked up to see Aro staring at me as if seeing me for the first time. I stepped out of Father's arms and opened my own.

"Uncle Aro," I said cheekily. He let out a breif laugh before lifting me off the ground.

"Aw my sweet Isabella you never change, when I saw you in Edward's mind I didn't think it was you, but here you are!" He said, I laughed.

"Uncle Caicus," I nodded his way, he nodded as well and I hear someone clear their throat. I turned my smile, if possible, got bigger.

"You look stunning," Felix said as I ran to him. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. "You smell even better," He murmured. Edward stiffened and I pulled back.

"You try something Demetri or Dad will kill you," I said jokingly. He smiled.

"We have our Bella back!" He said, hugging me tighter.

"Can...'t bre...athe," I gasped, he laughed and put me down. I hugged Demetri who looked like a lost puppy.

"Just great! She always finds her way back!" I heard Jane groan.

"Just great! She doesn't know how to stop being a lap dog!" I retorted, she glared at me and I could tell she wanted to make me curl up on the floor in agonizing pain. "If it didn't work then, it doesn't work now, GET OVER IT!" I laughed at her frustrated expression.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here!" Alice growled. Ignoring her breifly.

"One second Alice," I said put my finger up and turning back to Aro. "Where is Heidi?" I asked excitedly, Heidi was my best friend when I came here the first time, I missed her dearly.

"She is fishing, my dear," Aro said. I sighed a small smile on my face.

"She's still doing that, shouldn't you have the rugrat over there do it for a change?" I asked, Jane growled and Alec laughed.

"Isabell my dear, I've missed you," Alec said when he appeared in front of me. I smiled and hugged him as well.  
"Okay I'm not telling my story until Heidi is here, and unfortunately that's not until after you all eat. So for now lets sit, catch up," I said casually walking over to Daddy and sat on his lap. They moved a few couches over and around us, and we made ourself comfortable. Edward and Alice stood there staring at me, shock evident on their face. "Come on! Make yourself comfortable." I smiled.

I felt completely comfortable, in my element. We were laughing at old memories of my year here in Volterra.

"That was. Not. Funny!" I squealed.

"Yes. It was." Felix countered.

"How do you trip over thin air Bella! And into the pool none the less." Demetri laughed.

"How about the time Heidi and I caught you singing Britney Spears in the bathroom." I cracked a grin at his embarressed expression. "Didn't think I would remember, huh?!?" I taunted.

"Oh shit, busted!" Felix bellowed. I looked at him my mouth hanging open.

"You're no saint so don't go there!" I exclaimed. Edward and Alice looked really uncomfortable, they looked almost, disgusted.

"At least I'm not the one whos curiousity almost got me killed!" He teased.

"Hey because of that I was able to meet my family, I have no regrets, well except for having to leave," I said with a sigh. Suddenly everyone went quite and I figured it out, Heidi was back. I slid off of Dad's lap, his eyes blackened with thirst and I gestured for Edward and Alice to follow me. They did. I passed Heidi but she didn't seem to notice me.

I looked at the crowd of people and I looked away quickly. I all but ran down the hall trying to escape the up coming screams, it didn't work. People screamed and I winced. We entered the waiting room and I gestured for them to sit on the couches and I walked over to Giana(Is that her name) who was relaxed behind the desk. I leaned forward looking bored.

"So, how old are you?" I asked casually.

"22," She responded proudly.

"What's a young girl like you, working here of all places?" I probbed gently.

"They said that they'll change me before I get to old," She smiled fondly.

"Don't get your hopes up, they'll kill you just like they did the last one," I sighed and walked over to Edward and Alice. While I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, something told me he would only hurt me again.

"Bella, you know them?" Edward asked.

"Yes, their my family, and I love them with or without my memory," I said.

"How come you never told us about them?" Alice asked, hurt that I kept something from her.

"Because I didn't remember," I mumbled. They stayed silent both wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice the doors open. I stood up immediatley a smile appearing on my face. Felix walked out his eyes glowing crimson and I winced when I saw the blood on the corner of his mouth. I whipped it off, I frowned at him as I whipped it on his cloak.

"Why on the cloak?!? Of all things the cloak! Come on!" He complained playfully.

"Well if you weren't such a messy eater you wouldn't have to worry about that!" I said, poking his nose. His laughed and we walked into the room, Heidi stood with her back to me and was talking to Demetri. Felix picked me up and put me behind her and I placed my hands over her eyes. Knowing full well she might rip my arm off.

"Guess who?" I said cheerfully. She inhaled deeply and she sqealed.

"No way!" She yelled turning around.

"WAY!" I screamed and we jumped up and down squealing like crazy, something that was really my style. But then again I knew this is how I would have been, had I remembered what happened.

"Bella it was soo boring without you here! I missed you so much, I never thought I would miss a human so much!" She said hating me.

"I would have missed you too, had I remembered anything." I glared pointedly at my father who looked away.

"Wait! How do you remember now?" She asked.

"I had a really bad case of De Ja Vu then when I saw those two idiots," I gestured to Demetri and Felix who grinned sheepishly. "And everything came back to me, and I'm glad," I hugged her again. She hugged me close and we turned to our family. We all resumed our spots, except Heidi sat next to Demetri and Felix and Edward and Alice sat on a love seat.

Dad's arms wound protectively around my waist and I relaxed. I sighed loudly and faced Edward and Alice.

"I was 8 years old at the time," I said getting sucked into my memory.

-----------------Flashback---------------------

I was so excited, mommy brought me to Italy with her. I was looking at some paintings in the lobby when I saw something move. My curiousity got the better of me and I followed them.

I stayed as quite as I could, and miracley didn't trip over anything. I followed them down a dark ally, I could barely see but I saw her disappear in what appeared to be a hole in the cement.

I peared inside and just my luck, I fell in, I impacted with something cold and hard. I glanced up and saw the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. (Put in describtion) I smiled and blushed, embaressed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Kid, you are about to be in some big trouble," She said, her voice sounded like soft velvet. Suddenly, we were flying, wind whipped past my face and I squealed. She walked into a large room, a desk with a kind lady behind it, and sitting areas in various places.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, the lady holding me opened a huge door and walked in. There was three thrones in the center and again various sitting areas amoung the place. Three men sat in the thrones and the lady set me on my feet.

"Master Aro, it appears I was followed," She said.

"What do you mean followed, Heidi?" The one in the middle, Aro, demanded.

"This little one here followed me here, well until the hole, where she fell in so I brought her here," Heidi said, respect clear in her voice.

"What should we do with her?" The one on Aro's left said. The one on the right stared at me, his expression soft. The three men touched hands and Aro smiled and eyed the one on the right.

"Is that so?" Aro mused. The guy on the right nodded. "Marcus, go ahead, ask her," Aro gestured to me. The one on the right, Marcus, came up to me. He knelt down to my height and he smiled as if not to alarm me. His eyes glowed red and I smiled.

"Hi I'm Marcus, what's your name?" He asked.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I smiled.

"Well Bella, how would you like to stay here for a while," My smile widened.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" I squealed. He smiled.

"Well then I think you should meet everyone," He guestured to the people who appeared out of no where, telling me each persons name when he pointed them out.

"And Isabella, there's something you should know," Aro said, I smiled at him and nodded. "Bella, we're vampires." My eyes widened, I knew I should be scared but I wasn't.

"COOL!" I screamed. A few of them covered their ears.

"Bella, you can't tell anyone, you're sworn to secracy." Marcus said seriously.

"OKay!" I smiled. I knew that I should be thinking about Renee but I knew she could take care of herself. I was tired of having to deal with Renee and her crazy habits, I needed to think about myself for a change. Heidi came and picked me up and swung me around.

"We're going to be great friends! I can tell, what do you think Bella!" She said, I smiled again, and she hugged me. I could already tell she would be like my sister, and I hoped Felix and Demetri would be my brothers.

Heidi and Felix showed me around, telling me about themselves. My eyes started to droop and I leaned my head on her chest, falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

That was how everything started, that was how I found my family.

-------------------End Flashback---------------------

"I spent a year here, one of the best of my life, finally they figured that one of them would hurt me so they wanted me to lead a normal human life. They erased my memory, what they didn't count on was that I would stumble my way along vampires again. That was the main flaw, if I saw one of them, talked to them, I would remember." I concluded. Dad winced and Heidi, Felix, Alec and Demetri frowned while Jane grinned.

"It was so hard seeing her go, it was so boring, I missed my little sister," Heidi said pulling me onto her lap.

"And I missed my sister," I said making myself comfortable. I saw Alice flinch but I just met Jane's glare. While I was enjoying myself I knew I had to get back to Charlie. I wanted to stay I really did but Jake and Charlie they would be mad and take it out on the Cullens. I didn't want that.

"Normally I would request you leave at nightfall, but since Isabella is here we ask that you leave tomorrow," Aro said, I smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you Uncle Aro," I said, he nodded and kissed my forehead. I went and pulled Demetri, Heidi, Felix and Alec with me, I wanted to look around. While they could have just stayed there they let me pull them through the side door. We passed through mazes of hallways each holding different memories. I never thought I could feel like an eight year old again, but here I was feeling like one.

"Remember that time you guys were playing football," I said. They laughed.

"And the ball hit a vase and Felix tackled Demetri into a table, then Jane threatened to tell master Aro." Heidi finsihed.

"Yea and then you tackled her down, and would have torn her to bits had Bella not been there," Alec laughed. We all left and we finally made it to the pool.

"Should I tripped myself and fall in the pool for old times sake?" I asked.

"Naw it wouldn't be the same," Felix said.

"WAIT! My room, please tell me you didn't replace my room!" I shouted unexpectedly.

"Of course not, Marcus would have killed us if we even suggested it," Demetri laughed. I started running in the direction of my old room, lucky me I tripped on thin air. The floor came rushing up to me but I was stopped, my face not inches from the floor. I turned around to see a frowning Edward and a pissed off pixie.

"What are you doing running around like that?!?" Edward exclaimed. I grinned before blushing, his black eyes furious.

"My old room, I want to see it, come with me?" I asked. He nodded weirly and I lead him down the hall, Alice not far behind. We came to the end of the hall and I turn right and to the end of that hall. There was a huge double doors. One of the doors had an old english B while the other one had a V. I smiled, I opened up the door and squealed like a five year old.

I ran and jumped on the bed, I sank into the soft mattress and sighed. I looked around and the fond memories came rushing back. The light gray walls were decorated with a ring of different colored roses. There was a desk, and books, this was home.

No matter how far away, no matter how many time they erased my memory, this would always be my home. I sat up and looked at Edward, I knew we had to talk and now was as good as time as any. Might as well get it over with. 


	2. Goodbye For Now and Playing Dead

Edward sat across from, his face impassive. Alice left the room, trying to give us some privacy.

"Bella," He whispered, I looked away, I couldn't look him in th eye. "Bella, please look at me," he urged.

I looked up and looked into his coal black eyes, his expression was soft. I tried my hardest to keep my emotions out of my face, but I think I was failing horribly.

"Bella do you know why I asked the Volturi to kill me?" He asked, I flinched.

"Because you felt guitly," I whispered. He looked shocked, he shook his head.

"No I asked them to kill me because I can't live in a world where you don't exist." He said, his hand reaching up slowly to stroke my cheek. I stiffened and he frowned.

"How do I know you won't just hurt me again Edward?" I asked my eyes brimming with tears.

"Bella, without you I'm nothing, I lied that in the woods. You wouldn't let go I saw that, how could you believe that I didn't want you, that I didn't need you? Bella, I love you and only you," He whispered. I looked away, I wanted to forgive him, but would this be giving in to easily, no I loved him.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear," He said before smashing his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Before things could get to far he pulled away to kiss my forehead. I smiled at him and stood up, I had my Edward back.

"HEIDI!" I called loudly. She appeared, a smiled on her face.

"Yes, my dear sister," She asked sweetly, too sweetly.

"No need to be a smart ass, I need clothes," I smiled. She squealed and picked me, she ran to her room and sat me on the bed. She disappeared into her huge closet, I mean seriously it was bigger than Alice's. She came out and tossed me an outfit, I gasped.

"Put it on," She ordered, I looked up to her and my mouth hung open.

"This is a death trap!" I said picking up the heeled boots she handed me.

"Put it on, we're going into the town, enjoy the festivities," She shrugged. I took off my shirt and pants, Heidi started laughing. I blushed in embaressment, and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You're still so shy, look at you your beautiful, now get dressed." She laughed. I pulled on the black fish net stockings before putting on the black mid-thigh leather skirt. I pulled on the crimson shirt and the cropped leather jacket, I winced as I pulled on the knee high boots. The three inche heels seemed to be a death trap. I stood up and Heidi clapped.

"Heidi, you're trying to kill me aren't you, I can trip over thin air, much less in heels," I whined.

"Stay with me and you'll be alright," She said looping her arm through mine. "and remember those lesson I gave you when you were here," she said, I nodded and took a deep breath. She changed, and came back to me, and did my make up and hair. She did my hair in loose ringlets down my back and my make up a black smokey look, with crimson lip stick.

We walked out and looked for Marcus who she knew I wanted to bring. Felix met us in the throne room, where Marcus sat, the same bored look on his face. I smiled and walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"Hi Dad!" I said, smiling if possible bigger.

"Hi sweetheart, where are you going?" He asked, his fatherly side coming out.

"Well I wanted to know if you were going to come with us festival," I asked quitely.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, I'm needed here," He frowned, I pouted like a two year old.

"Okay, we'll tell you all the details when we get back then," I kissed his cheek before getting off and walking back the Heidi and Felix. Edward and Alice walked in and stopped and stared at me. I smiled shyly, blush creeping up to my cheeks. Alice squealed and ran up to me.

"Bella you look gorgous, and you're wearing heels! Oh my God! We're coming with you, just so you know," She said, I nodded. I went and looped my arms through Felix's and Heidi's, Edward and Alice walked behind us. Felix, Edward and Alice put on cloaked but Heidi and I just walked into the hallway.

We walked out to the street, people were wearing cloaks so they didn't stand out. Heidi, Felix and I joked about everything and anything.

"Remember when Heidi all but dragged you shopping?" Felix asked.

"Oh yea! Is that dent still there?" I asked both of them.

"Yea, Demetri ruined that outfit! It was my favorite!" Heidi whined.

"Mess with his little sister and you get thrown into a wall," I said shaking my butt slightly. They laughed.

"How about that time we were painting and you thought Felix was trying to scare you and you through paint all over Marcus and Aro?" Heidi laughed.

"Or that time when I "tripped" and spilled grape soda all over Caius," Edward and Alice stiffened and we laughed.

"You know, he actually still has the cloak, and Marcus and Aro still have that picture we took." Felix mused.

"Are you serious, Caius used to be so fun, when Lindsey (Lets just say Lindsey is his mate) died he was heart broken, who would have thought he be his complete opposite." I sighed, they nodded.

"When was Caius ever fun? From what Carlisle remembers he was always very serious," Edward asked curiously.

"He's normally always buisness, but who do you think he'd be more fun around, an old friend or his brother's daughter, who he adores weither he admits it or not." Heidi smiled.

After an hour of walking around my feet were on fire. After another hour and a half of complaining Felix picked me up. I shreiked and people looked at us.

"Che cosa stai guardando?!!" The Itallian flowed smoothly over off my tounge. Heidi laughed and Edward froze. (Translation: What are you looking at!?! in Italian)

"Aw. non ha dimenticato tutte le lezioni e la pazienza infinita messo in learning! Grazie al cielo! Hey ti ricordi le lezioni di francese?" Heidi sighed. (Translation: Aw, she didn't forget all the lessons and endless patience put into learning! Thank goodness! Hey do you remember the French lessons?)

"L'accord la majorit de cela, je suis rouill bien que, il puisse avoir le pire, non?" (Translation: Yea the majority of it, I'm rusty though, it could have been worst, no? in French) Again both Edward and Alice stopped to look at me.

"Yea I suppose your right, ten years, and a memory whip, you still got it," Felix laughed, Heidi and I joined in. Edward and Alice still looked shocked, we continued talking has we went back to the (what do they call it, I'll call it the palace for now) palace. I started dozing off by the time we entered the throne room, and I was asleep before we even got to my room.

I woke up the next morning in a cool embrace, I smiled and opened my eyes. Edward's eyes were a familiar topaz

"Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Morning," I mumbled, he chuckled. I stood up and streched.

"Heidi ordered you some clothes, they're in the closet," I walked into the closet and my eyes widened. She really knew how to go all out. I took out some black flare jeans, a crimson tank top, the black cropped jacket from least night and some red and black converses. I took a long comfortable hot shower before getting dressed and putting my hair in a high pony tail. I brushed my teeth before walking out to room.

I sighed before sitting next to Edward, he smiled at me warmly, I smiled back. We walked out and I showed him around, including the dent in the wall. I told him some stories from my stay, I laughed and smiled.  
"It was so much fun learning Italian, I was horrible at it, and Heidi didn't have patience then." I laughed.

"But she has patience now, alot from what I can tell, since she goes "fishing"," He said, the disgust evident on his face.

"Guilty as charged, if it weren't for me she would just snap their neck or drag them kicking and screaming." I chuckled.

"You certainly led an interesting life," Edward mused. "Yea," I murmured. We walked in silence, eventually we came to the throne room, we had spent about four hours looking around and I was hungery. The most delicious scent wafted my nose and my mouth watered. Food. The only vampire here who knows how to cook is Alec, I let my nose guide me to the kitchen. Alec stood behind the stove, currently making fluffy pancakes.

"Bella, breakfast is almost done, sit down," Alec welcomed me warmly. Not five minutes later he set a plate in front of me, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and freshly squeezed OJ (Orange Juice). He passed me some syrup and I put some on my pancakes before taking a bite. I moaned quitely and he chuckled.

"You do know your the best cook I know right," I said before taking another bite.

"Of course I am," He joked. "If I'm the best cook then you know how to tell me,"

"Oh great Alec, you are the Master of cooking, no one can ever or will ever replace you in the art of cooking, you are the king," I rolled my eyes at the end. His chest puffed up slightly.

"Why thank you, my dear," He said sweeping a gallant bow. I grinned and he smiled back. Edward leaned aganist the door frame, watching Alec and I joke.

The rest of the was spent with me and my family, just being together before I had to leave. When night finally fell we were all in the Throne Room saying goodbye.

I was currently hugging Heidi, she was hugging me close to her.

"You have to keep in touch, you hear me," She mumbled into my hair.

"Of course I will," I said. We pulled away, she handed me a small phone and she join the group. Last but not least my dad stood up and opened his arms. Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran to him. I crashed into him and he hugged me hard.

"I'll miss you," He murmured.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, I always have and always will," He said, squeezing me closer. We pulled away and he whiped the tear away from my face. He kissed my cheek and let me go. I walked back to Edward's side and he took my hand.

We made it out of Volterra and into the yellow Porshe, I was in a daze as they talked about Edward getting Alice one for Christmas. On the plane I slept the majority of the way home. When we got to the airport all the Cullens were there. Esme scolded Edward before hugging him. Carlisle hugged me before hugging Edward. Jasper and I just nodded to eachother.

We ended up having to ride with Emmett and Rosalie, Rose asked me for forgivness which I said it was okay.

When we got home Charlie was furious, I was on house arrest. I made sure to call Jake to tell him I was alive, he was pissed at me yes, but he deserved to know. I called my family everyday, and we were glad to keep in touch.

-------------------2 weeks later---------------------

Charlie let me out of the house, the Cullen's were hunting but they said that Alice would be home. I figured I could just spend the day with her. I drove to the house, and got out. There was extremely loud music going off up stairs.

It was loud enough that I was sure she didn't hear me coming up. When I walked up the two flights of stairs I realized the music was coming from Edward's room. My heart started pounding, and surprisingly I didn't fall.

I opened the door and a quite gasp escaped my lips. Alice was on her back, her legs wrapped around Edward's neck and Edward pounding into her, that was more of Alice that I never wanted to see. That's when I ran, I flipped open my phone and dialed Jasper's number.

He answered on the second ring, by then the sobs were wracking through me painfully.

"Hello? Bella? Are you okay? What's the matter?" He paniced.

"House... Edward... Alice... music... it hurts....," I sobbed.

"Bella, we're on our way," He hung up and I ran outside before falling to the ground. Not even a minute later I was wrapped in a cold embrace. I sprang away not wanting to be touched.

"Don't touch me," I growled, sounding almost inhuman myself. Everyone winced before Jasper stood up straight as if just getting the emotions from the house. They disappeared into the house and suddenly the music shut off and there was shouting coming from Edward's room. I got up and got into my truck, I flipped open the phone and dialed Heidi's now familiar number.

"Bella, hey what's up?" She asked cheerfully. I sniffled.

"The bastard, he... he cheated on me... with that damn pixie," I sobbed, Heidi gasped.

"That asshole I'll kill him, Bella sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly, the tears dried up and I was pissed. I was already driving, I made a snap decision.

"Heidi, I want to come to Volterra," I said.

"Of course, I'm getting on the neck flight over there, you might want to come up with an excuse for your Dad." She said.

"Heidi, I won't be coming back," I murmured. "Wait, you want to be a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," I said, I could see her smile.

"I'll be there soon," She said.

"Okay," She hung up. I pulled into the drive way, I would make this the best day between Charlie and I. I walked inside and started making Charlie's favorite dinner. I picked up the house phone and dialed Jake's number. Billy answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Billy, I was making dinner tonight and I was wondering if you and Jake wanted to come," I stated, carefully cutting the meat.

"Yea sure, we'll be there at seven," He rumbled.

"Perfect, see you then," I said, before he hung up.

I cooked, putting all my attention into the food. I wanted to cry and sob, but what was that going to get me, nothing. By the time I showered, got dressed and finished setting it out, Charlie was home and Jacob and Billy just showed up. We all sat around the table laughing about some jokes Jake supplied.

When dinner was done I pulled Jake to the side.

"Jake we need to talk," I said. His smile faded at my serious face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Edward cheated on me Jake," I stated, he growled. "I'm going to Volterra," I explained to him everything that happened, from when we left to right now.

"Bella are you crazy, you can't do this, think about Charlie!" He exclaimed.

"I am Jake, if I stay here I'll only end up hurting him more. I need you to talk to Sam, I will come back, but I won't be allowed on La Push." I said, he started to tremble slightly, but it had nothing to do with anger, a few tears trickled down his cheeks. I whiped them away and smiled at him.

"Please don't do this," He whispered.

"Jake I have to, I love you, but as a brother, I want to be able to see you again, but if this ends badly I can't do that." I hugged him, and he hugged me back. He helped me clean the dishes and we watched the game with Charlie and Billy. He told me when to cheer so it made the night all the more special.

When they left, Charlie wouldn't stop smiling. He hugged me before going to bed. That night I slept semi-soundly, I had locked my window so Edward didn't come over.

The next morning I made Charile breakfast, and cleaned the house. Charlie claimed to have a late shift at the station, I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched him go.

"I love you, Charlie," I whispered into the wind. I called Jacob and he said he talked to the pack and Sam gave me permission for me only to be able to go onto La Push as a vampire, he even got a one time permission for Heidi to help me "die". After an hour of cleaning, and making Charlie one last dinner, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" I called. I walked to the door and saw Heidi, she looked serious.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, when she hugged me.

"As good as I can be," I sighed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked, concerned. I nodded. I wrote a quick note to Charlie.

'Dear Charlie,  
If I'm not home by the time you are, I'm fine. I'm going to La Push to get some time to think. I'll be back soon, no worries, there's some dinner on the top shelf. I love you always,  
Bella'

Heidi and I got in my truck and I drove to the border of La Push. I got out and Jacob and Sam stood on the other side.

"Bella, I don't like this but because you're like family, I'm making an exception." Sam sighed at the end. I nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Sam, you don't know how much this means to me." I said. He nodded and guestured for us to continue. I got in the car, and started to drive. We went to the Blacks' house and spent about an hour or two there, when we left, I drove to the cliff and I got out and Heidi took over. Just then it started to pour down raining. I got out and Heidi drove the car over the edge.

I distantly heard the crash of the car hitting the rocks below. Seconds later Heidi was next me, she hugged me, we were goign to watch I wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. She covered me as I called Sam. He answered, his breathing ragged.

"Bella, we're on our way," He said, and hung up. We nodded at eachother before she brought out an umbrella. Sam nodded towards us and the whole pack appeared. They were all in on it, Jacob picked up the phone and suddenly he was sobbing.

"CHARLIE! She's gone! She was at the house, then she left and it's pouring, I couldn't find her, I checked the house. I was driving past the cliff when I heard the crash! Charlie! There's no way she could have made it!" He sobbed out. There was screaming on the other side. When Jake hung up a sad smile hung on his lips when he looked at me.

Police cruisers, the ambulance and fire trucks appeared. When they looked down and saw the truck, Charlie burst into tears, that's when Heidi took me away.

Time to start my new life, I hope it's worth it. 


	3. The Shape Shifting Vampire and Werewolve

My heart was hammering as we arrived at the palace. I wanted my family to change me not just one person. I was nervous and anxious, Heidi and I walked down the halls. She held my hand, a comforting gesture, we walked to the throne room. She opened the door effortlessly, everyone was there a worried expression on everyone, except Jane's, face.

Marcus stood up, concern on his face. I walked to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Daddy, he cheated on me, the asshole cheated on me with that pixie whore!" I sobbed. Growls were heard around the room and I couldn't help but smile at the love.

"I'll kill him," He muttered. I laughed.

"No," I pulled away. "Daddy, I want to be changed," I stated. His face brightened, he always said he would change me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Felix asked. I nodded.

"It's all I ever wanted," I whispered. They nodded. "But I have want one request." I said pulling away from Marcus.

"What is it, dear Isabell?" Aro asked.

"I want everyone to bite me," I smiled. Caicus actually laughed at this.

"You could ask for anything in the world and you just want to bitten by the whole family, amazing I swear," He managed. I laughed with him and Alec said he was going to make my favorite foods. Heidi and Felix said they were going to get the room ready, and everyone but Demetri needed to hunt.

"So what do you want to do," He asked casually. I thought for a moment, what did I want to do? A sweet smell wafted my nose, and I smiled.

"How about I eat," I said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. Alec had food on the table ranging from baked patatoes to chocolate chip brownies. My mouth watered as I sat down, Alec laughed at my facial expression and handed me a napkin. I tasted everything he set out and when I finsihed tasting I ate my favorite out of the group.

Alec watched me eat and Demetri had excused himself to hunt with the others.

"You're really going to become a vampire?" Alec asked. I swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"Aren't you happy, you'll be stuck with me for an eternity, that should be a dream come true for you." I teased. He grinned.

"It is, I Jane even missed you, but she'll never admit it." He stated. I choked on the brownie I was nibbling on. He shot up and I managed to swallow and laugh.

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding," I chocked out, he started laughing, tears ran down my face.

"No, Bella, I'm not, no one's wit compares to yours, it was truly boring. Caicus was even more strict, Marcus was always so serious, and Aro barely laughed. It was truly a living hell without you. We all wondered how a human could change us so greatly, and make us all so," He paused, at a loss for words. "I don't know, different.

I stopped laughing, and tentavley poking the pasta in front of me.

"I would have come back as soon as possible, had I remembered I would have been here with you guys." I sighed quitely. We didn't talk, the only sound came from my fork scrapping my plate.

Alec started washing the dishes and refused to let me touch a single dish. When he finished washing them, everyone was at the door smiles on everyones face. They lead me to a room on the opposite wing of mine. I gasped when they opened the door, everything was either a deep crimson or midnight black. The bed had satin sheets, there were chairs around the bed.

I laid on the bed and they each sat on either side of me. Heidi and Marcus were going to bite my throat, Caicus and Aro were going to bite my wrists, Demetri and Felix were going to bite my calfs, and Alec being Alec was going to bite my stomach. They didn't trust Jane, and quite frankly either did I, she might kill me.

"Are you positive this is what you want, kiddo?" Demetri asked. I nodded. I stayed calm and closed my eyes. All at once everyone bit me, the sheering pain was beyond describtion. I stayed silent, I winced, but otherwise stayed still. After an eternity I felt someone lay a hand on mine.

"They say those who are silent when they change, only their soulmate can hear their silent screams." Heidi's soft voice said. Every inch of me was on fire, it burned me from the bone. I wanted to scream so bad, but that wouldn't relieve this agonizing pain.

I knew my family was around me that only calmed me to a certain extent. I fell into a deep sleep, my last for the rest of eternity.

My dreams were sweet, filled with memories of my human life, the werewolves, my mom, Charlie, Edward, just everything. I always secretly wanted to know what it was like to turn into a wolf. But that would never be, I would never know. When I finally woke up, the pain was lessened, it was just a light hum in the background. Soon enough it to was gone.

I heard everything around me, the slow breathing of those around me, the almost silent breeze outside. I could smell the flowers in the court yard, when I finally opened my eyes it was like opening my eyes for the first time.

Everything was bright, and everything was clear. I could see now, my vision before never did anyone justice. While my memories are still foggy, but I remember the Volturi, the Cullens, and the pack. I stood up and Heidi squealed before hugging me. I hugged her back gently, not wanting to hurt her. I playfully growled, before pulling away and jumping Felix.

He let out a groan and I chuckled.

"Surprised, the little human is stronger than the big bad Vampire," I joked. My voice, it was the same yet different, it was smoother, warmer, silkier. It held a dangerous, seductive hint to it, I loved it

"Well look at you, you put the most beautiful Vampire to shame," He complemented. I smiled and stood up. Aro smiled at me warmly.

"Isabell, immortality suits you," He said. I hugged everyone, that's when the thirst showed its face. Heidi disappeared and came back with a full length mirror.

"You have to see yourself!" She squeaked. I gasped at my reflection.

A goddess stood before me, she was tall and had curves to die for. She had full breasts and a beautiful, angelic face, her hair black/brown waved gently to the middle of her back. While her face was elegant her eyes were a sharp objection. They were a dark orange, I knew this was to be expected but I almost wish my eyes were blue, something that would complete my face not contrast it.

This was me in the mirror, and before my eyes, I saw my eye color turn from that hideous orange to a soft, electric blue. I smiled, this would be interesting. I turned back to face my shocked family.

"Found one of your abilities," Alec muttered. I growled quitely.

"Now can someone get me something to drink," I complained. They chuckled.

"We sent Jane out to fish this time around," Marcus joked. I smiled, I distantly heard footsteps and heartbeats. I cocked my head to the, where's the need to attack the first moving thing. Nothing, while yes I was thirsty, but I was in control of it. Heidi seemed to notice this and lead me out to the throne room where humans were starting to file in. Marcus, Aro, and Caicus took their seats at vampire speed, and all of us lined up aganist the wall, while I was one of the "kings" daughter, I wanted to be in the guard.

"Isabell, you first," Aro purred.

"Gladly Uncle," I attack a near by male. He screamed, and everyone else joined in while my family joined me in the hunt. The blood soothed my burning throat. It was thick, warm, but sweet. When we were finsihed and the bodies were dealt with, I ended up spending the day with Heidi shopping.

----------Few Days Later--------------------

I lounged lazily on Dad's throne.

"You look like such a human," Felix laughed.

"No this looks like a human," I said, I imagined blonde hair, soft gray eyes, soft rosey cheeks, and regular human traits, including a heart beat. His eyes widened and I stood up and ran to him in vampire speed.

"Okay, that's human," He joked.

"Found out my powers," I said, going back to my regular features. He sat down and I sat next to him and laid my head in his lap.

"What are they?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"I can tell other people's gift, I can take and intensify said power, I can shift my features, turn into any animal I want, I can sleep, I'm a sheild both phsical and mental, cloak my scent and well basically any power I want," I sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, we need to get you some more training," He dragged me to the training room. I laughed as he took the offensive. He lunged at me and we started fighting. I put together all the things I have learned so much, and it was fun. I had planned on going to Forks in two days. Felix finally pinned me down, I laughed and pushed him off, I let him do that.

"I want to go get some sleep," I said, standing up and streching. He nodded and I ran to my room. I changed into some sweat pants and a loose T shirt, I climbed into the bed and lay down. I called on my power and let sleep take me, I didn't dream but it was still nice.

I slept for a day and a half, I was woken up by Heidi bursting through my bedroom door claiming that I would be late, and needed to pack. I got up and she tossed a suit case on the bed, I smirked before taking a shower.

I came out, my hair in a wet pony tail, a bag of toiltries in my hand while the other held up the towel I was wearing. Heidi tossed me some clothes and finished packing my bag. I pulled on the clothes and dried my hair, black skinny jeans, blood red shirt, knee high boots, and a black and red scraf/gloves.

I picked up my bag and we walked out, as we passed people I knew we hugged and said goodbye. By the time we were on our way out the palace I had seen and talked to everyone.

"I'm driving," I announced walking to my car. She laughed.

"You could kill even a vampire with the way you drive," I smiled.

"I learned from the best," I murmured. I put my bags in the backseat and got into my black Ferrari, Heidi got in and I sped out. I hit top speed as we exited the city, Heidi and I stayed quiet during the ride, glancing at the clock I had to be at the airport in 20 minutes, I grinned and hit the gas pedal harder.

I got the airport with 10 minutes let to spare, Heidi and I hugged and she drove off. I jogged (human speed) through the airport, the guards let me through with no hesitation. I made it to the plane just in time, I really hated the restrictions I had in the human world.

I settled into my seat, first class of course, closed my window and leaned my head back. I let sleep consume me, I wouldn't wake up until the plane landed.

I loved my power because I didn't get tired and I could control when I go to sleep and wake up. I was faintly aware of the plane landing and I opened my eyes. I looked around and waited for them to let us off the plane. I made a beeline for the baggage claim. I collected my bags and walked outside. I almost expected Charlie to be waiting for me by the cruiser.

I decided to run to Forks, so when no one was looking I took off. I changed my appearance to make me look between a vampire and human, I walked into the hotel and checked in. I walked outside and into the woods, I took off my clothes and wrapped it around my ankle, I changed into a werewolf, not a regular wolf, there's a difference, I heard Jacob, Sam, Leah and Jared in my head.

I was careful to not aware them of my presence as I sped to their location. My feet barely touched the ground as I came to the clearing. By the time Sam caught my scent, I lunged at Jacob, who cried out in surprise before growling at me.

'Who the hell are you?' He growled in my head. I cocked my head to the side.

'Jake, I'm hurt, I've only been gone for a week and I'm long forgotten!' I whined, flashing a picture of my human self. He eased up and grinned a loopsided wolf grin.

'BELLA!' He yelled.

'Bella?' Sam asked, I nodded.

'Can we change back please, I want to get some clothes on,' I laughed at myself.

'Let's head back to the Blacks' house, Billy is in on it,' Sam agreed. We took off to the reservation, Jake and I playfully biting eachother when we slowed down. We made it outside the house and I turned into a German Shepard, while they got dressed in the woods. When they came back, I was sitting on the doorstep quitely whimpering.

"Bells?" Jacob asked. I looked at him and barked. His mouth opened. "You've got to be kidding me," He grinned, I shook my head. Sam came out and looked between us.

"Where's Bella?" Sam asked, apparently Leah and Jared stayed behind. Jake pointed to me, and opened the door. Charlie and Billy sat on the couch, Charlie's eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. I whimpered quitely and walked next to Charlie. I rubbed my head on his leg and he smiled slightly before petting my head. I stood on my hind legs and hugged him in a very doggy way, while Jake told Billy who I really was.

Billy petted my head, and Jake stood next to me. I jumped up next to him and gave him a look that said 'I need to change into clothes!' He sighed and stood up, I jumped to the floor and glared at Jake. He turned to look out the window and I turned into my regular form, I put on my clothes quickly.

"Okay, I'm good," I mumured. Jake looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Damn Bells," He muttered. I looked in the mirror and made my skin a tanner tone, my hair darker and my eyes a softer blue.

"Do I look and smell human?" I asked. I started the false heartbeat and he nodded amazed.

"Explain later?" He said.

"Yea, the dog jumped out the wondow," I stated slipping through his window. I walked around to the front door and knocked softly, trying not to break the door. Sam opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Hello. you are?" Sam asked, knowing damn well who I really was.

"Annie. Annie Jones, I was a friend of Bella's when she was in Phoenix, she told me in a letter a while ago about a Jacob Black I was wondering if he was okay. I checked at her dad's house but he wasn't there." My voice was softer and yet more wild.

"Well, come on in Annie," He said. I stepped into the house again and looked around looking as if it were my time here. I saw Charlie, tears pooled in my eyes as I sat next to him.

"Oh, you must be Charlie, I am so sorry about Bella, she was so sweet. When's the funeral?" I asked, saddness dripping from every word. I hugged him breifly but he didn't hug me back.

"It's tomorrow," He whispered brokenly. I stood up and walked over to Jake and hugged him. He hugged me back, I let my old human scent come out and he hummed his approval quitely. We all stayed silent for a moment, I finally broke it.

"You boys must be hungry, Billy do you mind if I cook?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and Jake and I went into the kitchen, I cooked something for Charlie and Billy but a whole completely different two meals for Jake and Sam. I took Charlie and Billy their food.

"i'm not hungry," Charlie murmured.

"Please Charlie, you have to eat something, Bella wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," I said, noticing his loss in weight. He reluctantly took a small bite and I sigh before standing up.

"Jake, Sam your food is in the kitchen," I said, they both walked into the kitchen, I walked in behind them and turned into my regular features. I sat on the counter and watched them wolf down the food.

"Bells, what did you expect? Renee is coming into town tonight, so it'll only get worst," Jacob murmured so that they couldn't hear us.

"I'm going to the Cullens tonight I want to see what's going on over there." I sighed.

"You know you don't smell like other bloodsuckers," Sam mused.

"I can cloak my scent, make it anything I want it to be, same with my appearance, this," I gestured to my body. "is my regular form, but I can change it, it's fun to play games." I smiled. They cracked a grin.

"And the blood lust?" Sam asked seriously.

"I'm in perfect control, not something that's normal for new born vampires." I stated boredly. I jumped off the counter and altered my features to the way they were before walking out. "Well, I think it's time I leave, Charlie I'm so sorry," I siad before walking out the door. I ran to the Cullen house, I knew I should be upset but I was just mad.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. The door was thrown open but a stressed looking Emmett.

"Who are you?" He sneered, very un-Emmett.

"I was a friend of Bella's I was wondering if I could come in," I said kindly. He gestured me in. Esme stood by the wall looking at a picture of me, Rosalie was on the couch looking depressed and angry.

"That asshole, how could he do that to her, look what happened." She said too quitely for the human ear.

"I understand that she was very close to you, is Edward here?" I asked. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, obviously trying to read my mind.

"Who are you and What do you want?" He spat, walking down the stairs.

"Annie Jones, I was Bella's friend in Phoenix," I answered. "I need to talk to you," I continued. He raised an eyebrow at me before leading me to a different room.

"Go on talk," He said.

"Did you really love her?" I asked, lacing fake curiousity into my voice.

"With all my heart," He stated, my left eye twitched.

"Then why weren't you with her that night?" I asked again.

"I didn't know where she was, I had some things I needed to attend to," Right then I could have ripped his head off, I wanted to so bad.

"And what was so important that you weren't there for her?" I sneered.

"None of your concern," He replied calmly. That's it, I punched him, hard. His head snapped to the side and I stormed out. I walked straight to Esme and hugged her. With that punch to Edward I had his powers.

'Bella, sweet innocent Bella, she's gone because of the one I call "son"' she internally sobbed.

'That pixie whore, I'll kill her!' Rose was thinking.

'Edward broke this family beyond repair, I should kill him for what happened to Bella!' Emmett thought angrily. I faintly heard thoughts from upstairs.

'She went after him of all people, how could she do this to me, to Bella, maybe I should just go to the Volturi,' Jasper, he wanted to commit suicide.

"Where's Jasper and Alice, from what Bella told me they were joined at the hip," I asked, watching them all flinch, myself included.

"There have been some problems causing them to break up, she's out right now," Rosalie said dryly. 'That bitch' she thought. I stayed silent.

"I need to go," I murmured and hurried out the door. I ran threw the woods, my anger had made me thirsty and I needed to get out the frustration. The bastard had the balls to say he loved me when he cheated on me. I growled and tackled a deer, who didn't even see me. I trained it of blood and buried the body.

I managed to get lucky and hunted down a mountain lion, I killed it and drained it. I got to the ground and took off my clothes and hide them. I got on all fours and turned into a greyish-black wolf, with blue eyes. I ran, letting the now rising Moon guide me. I don't remember what state I was in but I was on a cliff, the moon high up in the air and waves smacking the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

I let out an agonized howl to the moon, I don't know how long it lasted but sooner or later I ended it. I laid down, my head on my paws, my ears pricked up, I always loved wolves and now I could be one. At one point or another I left, I needed to get back to the hotel so I could get ready for my funeral.

When I got to my clothes I put them on and ran back to my hotel room. When I walked in the Sun was already coming up and the funeral was in a few hours. I took my time getting ready. I took a long shower, and came out. I rolled my hair into loose ringlets, some of it framing my face. I put on some dark make up, I pull on a half on, half off the shoulder black satin dress that ended mid-thigh.

I pulled on the knee high boots, the three inch heels were comfortable on me now. I walked out to the parking lot and got lucky enough to hail a cab. He drove me to the cemetary, I paid the man and walked to where the ceremony was being held.

Renee was sobbing into Phil's shoulder, Charlie was silently crying next to Billy, Esme and Carlisle were standing close by, Esme choking on dry sobs, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing away all emotionless. The pack were all in black suits, I stayed away, just enough to see but not be seen. People I knew from school were there, teachers and students alike.

When the funeral was over and they started lowering the casket, I went and stood next to Jake. He smiled at me and I sighed quitely, eventually everyone left except Carlisle, Esme, Jake and I. I nodded over to Jake and walked over to them.

"Esme, please don't cry," I whispered soothingly. Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"I feel like I lost my daughter," She said wrapping her arms around herself. Jake walked up behind me.

"I think you should tell them," He murmured. They both looked at me, I looked at Jake and he nodded to me. I took Esme's hands and let my features change to the Bella they knew. They gasped quitely.

"How, how are you alive, you drove off a cliff?!" She exclaimed.

"It was all a set up, the pack helped me out with that," I said sheepishly. That's when she crushed me to her, I hugged her back just as hard.

"How are you so strong?" She asked, pulling away. I let my features go to their normal way, my false heartbeat stopped and my scent went to that off a vampire. Their eyes widened but I was still pulled into a tight embraced.

"Who changed you?" Carlisle asked, but a smile still on his face.

'My beautiful daughter, she's alive,' Both of their thoughts were along the same lines.

"My family," I stated simply.

"Your family?" He asked.

"The Volturi, I've known about Vampires since I was eight, they erased my memories when I was nine and I remembered when I went to save Edward In Italy," I summarized. He had an "oh" face.

"And your diet?" He asked semi seriously.

"A mixture of both," I sighed.

"Better than none at all," He admitted. We went to the Cullen house and I told them my story, Carlisle accepted the fact that I drank human blood and didn't begrudge me. Jake vowed not to tell so longs as I left Washington human alone. I agreed.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone," I stated. They both nodded.

"Of course Bella," They replied in unison.

"I'm going to check on everyone, I'll be by later, just looking like a vampire," I said standing up. We said teary goodbyes and Jacob and I left.

The next few days were going to be long no doubt. But I'm sure I can handle it. I hope. 


	4. New Borns' and Broken Arms

I was currently at Charlie's house; people were talking about me and laughing at fond memories. I talked to Charlie and Renee, they were both crying, when everyone left I stayed and helped them clean up. All the while there was a faint burn in the back of my throat, apparently the deer and mountain lion wasn't enough to keep me satisfied. We finished quickly, so I left them in peace.

I would go to the Cullen s' tonight and La Push tomorrow. It started raining so I ran to the hotel to change before running to the house. I changed into my regular features; my eyes were a dark almost black amber due to the animal blood I've been drinking since I've been here. I knocked on the door, only to be immediately crushed into Esme's chest, regardless of the fact that I was soaking wet.

I hugged her back, I looked over her shoulder only to see Edward at the top of the stairs. A deep growl made itself known before I could even think to hide it. Esme pulled back and Carlisle must have been close because he ran next to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. Looking into my eyes he saw the determination to kill this monster before me.

He sighed and looked me in the eye, I quickly shielded his mind from Edward.

'Don't kill him please,' He thought to me and I nodded a dangerous smirk on my lips.

"Where's everyone else?" I murmured loud enough for them to hear.

'Hunting,' they thought in unison. Nodding, I lunged at Edward. He didn't even have a chance to move before I had him by the throat and against the wall. I pressed him so hard against the wall, there was going to be a dent of his body forever imprinted into the wall.

"How could you do that to her! Why weren't you with her that night!" I yelled my eyes black. I threw him to the ground and he smashed into a table. Esme winced and I looked at her apologetically before smashing into Edward.

"What the hell do you care? Who are you?" He yelled back. Carlisle left to go to work and Esme walked into Carlisle's office to wait for me to finish.

"Who I am is none of your business! You didn't even love her did you!" I screamed slamming his face into the floor. Somehow he pinned me down, I kicked him in the stomach and he quite literally went through two walls.

"Of course I loved her! With all of my heart I loved her!" He shouted, I punched him in the face and he flew into another wall.

"Then why'd you cheat on her!" I screeched, slamming him into his piano which collapsed. He stood frozen.

"How do you know about that?" He asked. I changed my features to the Bella he knew. He gasped, his eyes wide as I slammed him into the kitchen.

"Who changed you?" He stuttered.

"My family," I sneered punching him in the face. I wasn't normally one for violence but my new born anger, and the hurt, pain, betrayal and over all anger it was all over whelming. Unknowingly my features went back to normal, I continued to throw Edward around, taking off a different body part and throwing it some where. After what felt like hours Emmett and Rosalie came home only to see me throwing Edward around like a rag doll.

"What the hell!" They yelled, throwing Edward through yet another wall I turned and smiled sheepishly. Esme came down stairs and looked around sadly, causing me to frown.

"I am sooo sorry, Mom," I said putting my hands up, she smiled at my innocence. Emmett walked over to a twitching Edward and poked him.

"Dude, are you alright?" No answer. Esme walked over and hugged me telling me it was alright. Looking around I really did thrash the place. Rosalie turned to me her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" She asked, anger laced into her voice.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but in my human life you called me Bella," I swept a gallant bow before smiling. Rose actually squealed before pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back and as soon as we pulled away I was brought into a bone crushing bear hug. I hugged him back easily, laughing.

"Hey Em," I laughed.

"Bella!" He swung me around.

Rose went over to look at Edward before looking up and smiling at me.

"That's my girl, you kicked his ass good!" She nudged him with her toe. "Are you sure he's alive, all he's doing is twitching," She nudged him again and he groaned. She high fived me and Emmett picked me up again. Looking outside I saw it was Twilight, wow time flies when you re having fun. Carlisle came home, looked around, shook his head and picked up a broom. When Emmett put me down we all started cleaning and fixing, by the next morning everything almost as good as new. Edward had managed to help but left soon after, Jasper hadn't come back yet.

We were casually sitting on the couch I didn't destroy when an idea struck me.

"Rose, come with me," I took her hand and made sure I didn't read any of her memories as we made our way to her and Emmett's room.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked curiously, ignoring her I said.

"Do you have two of the same outfits?" I asked, she nodded wearily and went into the closet. She brought them over to me and I laughed this would be fun. "Okay, you might get a little freaked out but put one of them on, I'll put on the other one, this'll be fun." I laughed.

"So what are we doing?" She asked again as we put on the clothes.

"I'm a shape shifter so I can look like any thing and just about everything that alive," I said, she raised an eyebrow. "Just watch," I said stepping directly in front of her. I memorized her features and thought of them on myself. She gasped and I smiled, looking in the mirror, in my reflection stood a perfect copy of Rosalie.

"That is amazing," She gasped.

"How do I sound," I asked, my voice imitating hers perfectly. "Your ring," I pointed out, she handed it to me and I thought of two of them, and sure enough another one appeared. Handing her back the original, I slipped the ring onto my finger. We pulled on the heels to the outfit; we smiled at each other and looped our arms together. We walked down the stairs and everyone gasped.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Yes?" We responded at the same time. He looked dumb struck.

"How th...? What th....? But...?" He sounded so confused.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked.

"Can't tell which one's your wife?" Rose taunted teasingly. Everyone looked between us, we just smiled and sat down next to each other, both sigh and crossing our legs. Esme just laughed and Emmett watched us trying to figure out who was who. After about an hour of non stop nagging we just looked at each other and laughed.

I changed my hair to black and my eyes to a soft green, leaving everything else the same.

"Emmett you better learn how to tell us apart, it'll only get more fun from here," I grinned, he picked Rose up and kissed her passionately. Shaking my head, I walked over to Esme who was looking through a catalog. I sat next to her and she looked up.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," I waved sadly glancing at the time.

"You have to leave soon," She guessed, I nodded. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Be safe," She whispered.

"I always have, but I'll be back soon and I'll try and convince Carlisle for you guys to come see me in Volterra." I said.

"Bye sweet heart," She smiled.

After saying goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie, I took off to the hospital. Turning my eyes gold, I broke my arm (which I barely felt) and went into the hospital.

"Help! I broke my arm!" I wailed. Nurses came and led me quickly to a room. They left claiming that Carlisle would be with me shortly. When he walked in he looked puzzled to see me. I smiled my mischievous smile; he chuckled and walked next to me.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"Say bye for a short amount of time until you see your daughter in Volterra," I smiled. He looked at me for a moment before snapping my arm back into place.

"You have to leave so soon?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to La Push today, going to probably drive Charlie insane tonight, and then spending tomorrow at La Push." I sighed. He nodded. We talked for the amount of time it would normally take him to splint an arm before he wrapped my arm and gave me a fake cast.

"Alright, come and see me in two to three weeks," he said as a nurse walked in.

"Thank you doctor Cullen," I said hoping off the bed. "I'll come and see you before I leave," I said too low for the humans to hear, he nodded just barely and I left.

Going to the hotel room I changed my clothes and ran to La Push, for a moment I considered turning into a werewolf but changed my mind and went to Billy's. I gently tapped on the door, I waited a few seconds before Billy opened the door. He smiled at me, knowing who I was.

"Morning Bella," He said, ushering me in.

"Wouldn't Jake be upset that your letting random vampires into your house," I teased jokingly.

"Yes, he normally would," He laughed.

"Hey, I was thinking, tomorrow before I leave I want to have a barbeque out on the beach, to thank them for letting me on the land, you know," I said, walking into the kitchen, I could tell he was hungry. I started to cook as he contemplated the idea.

"That's a great idea, I think they would enjoy it," His eyes widened when I set the food in front of him, it smelled horrible to me but he looked about ready to drool. I was suddenly very aware of his throat and the blood flowing beneath it. I immediately stopped breathing and turned to wash the dishes. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded stiffly and smiled at him.

I smelt Jake before I saw him; he smelt like wet dog, it was gross. I was making some burgers and French fries, when he walked in he froze, obviously catching my vampire scent.

"Jake breathe I'm not here to kill your dad," I laughed, hearing him chuckled and plopping down on the couch, I made a stack of burgers and fries and walked into the living room, steam following me. I placed it in front of Jake and he took a testing bite before a smile warmed his face. After cleaning some more I laid next to Jake on the couch my head on his lap.

We watched T.V. until I decided to get some sleep. I let myself drift into a light slumber.

I was barely aware of my Seth, Paul and Embry coming to the house, they stared at me but I stayed on the couch. My phone started ringing, causing me to jumped slightly. The phone was on my ear in a second.

"Hello?" My voice was alert, and steady.

"Bella! BELLA! You're okay!" Heidi shrieked, causing me to pull the phone from my ear..

"Of course I am what's going on?" I asked.

"Check the news and the newspaper," She demanded. I ran to the table and picked up the news paper simultaneously turning on the news channel.

'Two more bodies have been found in Seattle, both mysteriously drained of blood. This goes the same for the past five bodies that have been found.' Said both the news paper and the new lady, I groaned.

"Okay, I'll be on it," I stated.

"Aro is sending out a party to find and kill them," Heidi informed me. I started to pace the length of the Living Room, pointedly ignoring the wolves that were watching me wearily.

"NO! Hell no! Put him or Dad on the phone," I panicked, they couldn't send them down here. There was a brief shuffling and Aro answered.

"What's the matter Isabell is there a problem?" Aro asked.

"Uncle, please, let me take care of this, I'll track them down and I'll destroy them." I said calmly.

"Isabell, I couldn't possible do that to you, wait for a team to meet you down there!" He argued. I sighed.

"Uncle Aro, I'm already out here and an hour drive away! It'll only take longer and a greater chance of exposure if you send then out now! I'll take care of it," I reasoned. I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Fine if you don't call with in 2 days, I will send the guard down there! Marcus will have my head if he finds out, you better be in one piece!" He growled protectively. I nodded as if he could see me.

"Ok Uncle, tell everyone I love them, I'm about to head out now," I said.

"Okay my dear be safe." He murmured. I hung up and was stopped mid stride by Jacob.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to go to Seattle; I'll be back before tomorrow night. OH! And tell Emily not to cook I have something planned, have the pack meet me on the beach at 7 o'clock tomorrow night!" I called to them over my shoulder. I barely saw Jake nod before I took off towards the Cullen s. I walked towards the garage and was immediately spotted Rosalie and Emmett.

"ROSE!" I called; she leaned up only to hit her head under the car she was working on. I laughed and she rolled herself out from under the car to glare at me.

"What's up Bella?" She asked.

"I need to borrow two things." I stated, she raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" She asked again.

"A car and your husband," I stated casually.

Emmett walked over to us and looked at me questioningly.

"The car no problem, use the BMW, and why do you need Emmett?"

"Yea why do you need Emmett?" Emmett echoed.

"There are newborns I need to take care of and I figure Emmett would have some fun with that since we can't go hunting Grizzlies right now," I smiled. Emmett grinned and Rosalie laughed.

"I'm all up for it!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie tossed me the keys to her car and I smiled at her.

"Alright, bring my man back in one piece you hear!" She called as we got into the car and I sped off. On the way to Seattle I filled him in on everything that was going on. After that we joked around and talked. I made it to Seattle in a little under an hour. I parked in a parking garage and we walked to the crime scene. I told Emmett to wait while I got the scent of the Vampires.

I quickly caught the scent and Demetri's tracking came into use. I tracked them down, Emmett not far behind. I shielded us so we couldn't be sensed or smelled. Before we got to the clearing I used Alec's numbing gift, a few fell to the floor and that's when I nodded over to Emmett who was tense and ready to attack.

This would be really fun, I could tell. 


	5. Shit Load of Food and Goldendoodle Puppy

I numbed some of them and made others feel agonizing pain. We walked into the clearing and Emmett looked at me questioningly, I just shrugged and put a shield up around the whole clearing so no one could see in, get in or get out.

"So how many do you want to take on?" I asked, Emmett grinned.

"Surprise me," He smiled as I let five new borns' out of their pained trance. He fought with them while I got a fire started. I would let them hurt him, this was just for fun and from that shit eating grin he was wearing I could tell he was enjoying himself.

I let some more new born go and attacked them, I threw one around and into one that was snapping at Emmett, they flew into a tree causing it to crack. We fought back to back as I released the rest of them

After about 30 minutes of fighting, and the fire growing two times bigger, Emmett and I fell to the ground. I was exhausted from using my power so long and Emmett was still trying to whip that smile off his face. I took a deep breath and pulled all the shields away from the clearing and into myself.

Emmett looked at me and raised a questioning brow.

"Are you alright? You look thirsty," He said. I closed my eyes and nodded, quickly changing them to an electric blue. I met Emmett's eye again and smiled.

"I'm fine," When in reality my throat was burning. "I need to track down the creator, you in?" I asked. He nodded excitedly. I had left one new born alive and he was about to stand up. My head snapped to look at him and he hissed at us. I growled in response. Emmett looked at us and got that this one was mine.

"I'll kill you!" The new born growled.

"Emmett look away," I said. With swift speed I was behind the new born and had his neck bared. This was one of my natural gifts, I had found it out while feeding, this shouldn't be much different. I bit down into his throat and he let out an agonized scream.

His memories flashed through my mind from the little blood that remained in his body. He creator was Victoria, I growled and pulled away from him. Emmett looked at me, his eyes wide and almost fearful. Guilt, pain, and anger raced through me. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him though. I was so caught up in looking at Emmett I didn't realize the new born getting up to lunged at me.

We toppled to the ground and he bit into my exposed neck. I refused to scream and lift his head away from me, he must have been strong as a human cause he pinned my arms down and bit me five more times over my arms and shoulder.

I growled ten times more loudly and Emmett snapped out of his thoughts and pulled the new born off of me. While he worked on the new born I hissed as I probed the bites. This shit really burned.

I watched the wounds heal and scar and I groaned, great just great. Emmett walked over to my side and looked at them, he winced.

"Shit Bella, I am so sorry," He apologized I just grinned at him.

"I'm fine Em, it's alright, we need to go track down Victoria, I personally want to snap her neck," I said. He visibly relaxed and I sniffed around trying to catch her scent.

After a minute I found the scent and went after it, easily keeping the trail. I cloaked our presence as we the scent got stronger. I saw her standing on the of a cliff, her face drawn in anger.

With out her knowing it I lunged at her, tacking her away from the edge I swiftly changed my appearance to human Bella. She growled and tried to push me off but I too was a new born and easily held her down.

"So much for your revenge huh?" I snarled and snapped her head off. While I dismembered her, Emmett started a fire, I tossed her in and smiled triumphantly.

"That was definitely interesting," Emmett laughed.

"It's not over," I said, he stopped and looked at me I just laughed. "You're about to hear some extremely loud streaking, so beware," I stated, he nodded. I dialed Heidi's number only to be attacked by screams.

"Bella! BELLA! Please tell me that's you!" Heidi yelled. I chuckled.

"I'm fine Heidi---" I didn't even get a chance to finish before she started bombarding me with questions.

"Are you okay? How many were there? Are you hurt?" The questions went on and on.

"Heidi?" I asked. She continued talking. "Heidi." I said, slightly louder, she didn't stop. I gestured Emmett to close his ears as I turned the mouth peice directly in front of my mouth. "HEIDI!!!!!" I screamed, I could see her wince.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Shut the hell up and listen! I'm fine, I have a few bites but other wise than that I'm in perfect condition. There was about 21 vampires, and I killed their creator, now put Uncle on the phone please," I stated politely. Heidi huffed and handed the phone.

"Isabell! It's nice to know your safe, was there any difficulties?" He asked.

"No, Uncle, there wasn't," I stated.

"Good, wait a second you're father wants to talk to you," He said, I stopped breathing, Oh crap. "Good luck," I heard Aro say as Marcus took the phone.

"Isabella Marie Volturi! Are you absolutely insane!" He bellowed, I held the phone slightly away from my ear, Emmett looked at me both confused and sympatric.

"No, father, I'm not," I said, sounding like a child.

"Then why on earth would you go to a pack of new borns' by yourself!" He asked.

"I wasn't by myself!" I yelled, getting mad, I wasn't a child.

"Don't raise you voice at me Isabella!" He yelled right back.

"I can and I will! I'm not a child Marcus! I'm an 18 year old vampire! I don't need to be looked down upon!" I yelled back.

"You are in for a load of trouble Isabella," He seethed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I sneered and Emmett looked like he would have paled by now.

"That has yet to be crossed out," He said deadly.

"Then go ahead, my dad thinks I'm dead and the love of my life cheated on me! What else do I have to lose!" I stated, my voice deadly calm. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Bella, darling," He said.

"I have to go, tell the guys I'll talk to them soon." I said, slamming the phone close. Looking at my phone I saw it was midnight, I sighed and sat on the edge, I didn't feel like going back to Forks just yet. Emmett came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You know I almost castrated him that day right?" He asked playfully. I giggled and looked up at the sky.

"When I came to the house as Annie Jones I asked him if he really loved me, he said with all his heart. My ass, I punched him you know." I stated. He grinned. "It wasn't as hard as I would have like, due to the fact that I was supposed to be human." I rolled my eyes.

"Good, you learned from the best," He said. I just let my head lull to the side and closed my eyes.

"I know I did, look I need to go to the grocery store so do you just want to walk back, it'll take a few hours, I'm not in the mood to run," I muttered. He nodded.

"Sure lets go," He said, helping me up.

We walked back into the woods and just talked the whole time, cracking jokes, and laughing about random stuff. After about 4 or five hours of walking I could see the city lights in the distance.

"So do you mind telling me why on Earth do you have to go to the grocery store?" Emmett mused. I chuckled.

"I'm doing a barbeque down on La Push to thank the guys for letting me on the land, and I need ALOT of food since their werewolves and all, and I want the elders there as well so yea," I shrugged like it was nothing.

"I bet your going to spend at least 600 bucks on food," He chuckled.

"I say anywhere from 500 to 700 bucks," I giggled.

"Oh really?" He inquired. "Do you want to make that a bet?" He walked in front on me, walking backwards.

"You're on Emmy Bear," I said, lifting my hand for a shake.

"Then come on Bells, we need to get to Wal-Mart," He tugged my hand and we jogged (at human speed) into town. It took us another hour and a half until we go to the store.

"Em, can you go get the car, I'm going to get the guys some shorts, I remember Jake complaining about almost running out." I said, walking to the clothes section. Handing him the keys Emmett looked around before taking off at human speed. I found all of the guys elastic shorts, I even got Leah a few shorts, skirts, sports bras and so tanks.

I figured she might need them, I went to the shoes section and grabbed Jake two pairs of sneakers before heading over to the meats. I stacked the meats into the cart, also getting hot dogs, potatoes, rice, seasonings, fruits, just about everything I would need to go the feast. I even got stuff to make cakes and pies.

Flipping open my phone I called Emily. After waiting a moment she answered.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Hey Emily, it's Bella," I said.

"Hey Bella, what do you need hon.," She wondered.

"Are any of the guys there?" I asked her.

"Yea, why?"

"Put me on speaker phone please?" I murmured. She did.

"There you go," I heard her say.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey Bella!" They coursed.

"You guys know I love yall' right?" I asked loudly.

"Yea!" The again chorused.

"Good! Now leave the room and don't listen!" I called.

"Why!" The grumbled.

"Because I said so! Love you!" I smiled. Emily switched it so it was only her that could hear me.

"Okay, their gone, what's up?" She asked, truly curious.

"I'm having a BBQ for the guys, so I don't want you to make lunch or dinner, I'm going to need your help cooking. I'm shopping for the food now, will you help me?" I asked innocently. She laughed softly.

"Of course Bella, wait their coming back, let me put you on speaker." She said. I put about seven packs of cheese and eight containers of sour cream into the cart.

"Guys?" I asked. I heard them rely. "Okay it's official, no lunch or dinner, you are meeting me on the beach at seven o'clock sharp, just the pack, the elders and imprints, capish?" I laughed.

"Are you crazy?" One of them asked.

"No I'm not, I'll see you guys tonight. Emily I'll see you at Billy's in about two hours okay?" I said.

"Alright Bella, see you soon!" Emily exclaimed, hanging up. Emmett showed up and eyed the cart before walking with me for the rest of the stuff. When we got to the cashier we had about three carts of stuff. When she rang everything up Emmett's eyes bugged out. It was almost 700 dollars of stuff. I chuckled and swiped my credit card.

"Ma'am might I ask what all of this is for?" The middle aged woman asked.

"This, oh it's for a family barbeque, family is flying in tonight," I smiled and she smiled as we pushed the stuff out to the car. After fitting everything into the car I floored it home to drop Emmett off and beg Rosalie to borrow the car for a little longer.

I pulled up to Cullen house to see Rosalie standing on the porch, she ran up to Emmett and kissed him. I smiled at them as she turned to face me.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Awesome! We kicked new born ass!" Emmett yelled. We both laughed.

"Rose.., can I use the car, I have this BBQ tonight, I'll bring her back before 2," I begged. I pouted and my eyes shined, she looked at my face and smiled warmly.

"Of course sis, but if there is so much as a speck of paint out of place I will personally kick your ass to kingdom come, you got that?" She warned. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you! I gotta go! I'll fill her up!" I said as I got into the drivers seat and sped off. I pulled up to the Blacks' house and walked up to the door. I inhaled to see if anyone was here, only Billy was so I knocked gently.

Billy opened the door and smiled.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked, I grinned sheepishly.

"Can I borrow your kitchen for the day?" I asked, pouting slightly. He laughed.

"Sure come on in," He gestured. Emily pulled up to the front of the house and I smiled at her.

"Let me get all the stuff first and be prepared to be swamped with food," I called over my shoulder as I walked over to the car. I popped open the trunk and Emily gasped.

"Oh my god Bella! How much food did you get!" She exclaimed. I shrugged picked up more than half the stuff in the trunk.

"About 700 dollars worth," I mumbled, she again gasped as I ran (Vampire Speed) into Billy's house to set them down. I went out side and got the rest out of the truck while Emily's stumbled with some of the bags from the back seat, I walked back into house and set them down as well. Billy was staring wide eyed at the food and I got the last bit of groceries and locked up the car.

I tossed the bags of clothes into the Living Room and asked Emily to separate and put them in bags while I cut everything up. She agreed and I took everything out a piled it up in various places around the kitchen.

I cut everything that needed to be cut at vampire speed making everything that much faster. I took a few pans and put what I wanted to cook on now. Expertly flipping some of the foods Emily walked into the room.

"I got everything in bags, what do you need help with now?" She asked, eyeing the food I was cooking. I quickly told her what to do and she started, while we cooked I watched her face grow soft as she thought of the pack. We cooked for hours non stop, she only had to stop once or twice to eat and rest her feet. It was half past 5 and everything was coming together nicely.

"Emily, make sure the food doesn't burn and those pies get put in the over, I'm going to set up some tables and all that good stuff down at the beach. Billy! I'm borrowing the grill!" I called running out back to grab the grill and running it to the beach with a table in my other hand. I zoomed back and forth setting up a big clearing, I set up tables, chairs, music, tiki torches, a bond fire and everything to make today fun.

The fire in the grill was on and hot so I zoomed back to the Blacks' house, grabbed the rest of the meat and the vegetables before going back to the beach and putting it all on the grill.

I ran back to the house and scared the shit out of Emily who was now taking the pies out the over.

"Did you pack the boxes?" I asked quietly. She nodded and gestured over to the four extremely large boxes, I nodded and took them the car before speeding to the beach. I took the boxes down to the set up, decorated table and laid out the spread on a separate table. I check on the meat and flipped some of them over.

Emily's scent wafted my nose over the smell of food. I turned to see her stumbling over the sand with a box full of pies and other desserts. Laughing I went to help her, she went back to get the bags of clothes while I put the desserts with the rest of the food. (The tables are those long white one so it holds allot of food.)

Two tables were almost completely covered in food, Emily who walked up behind me hummed her approval. I got the fire going brighter, adding more wood. I excused myself seeing as I had 10 minutes to go change. I ran to the BMW I took out the white knee length dress and put it on at vampire speed, letting my hair fall loosely down my back.

I jogged back to Emily just as the scent of wet dog and human stung my nose.

I started to music as the whole pack stopped to admire all the food. I laughed at the smell of drool.

"Okay you pack of dogs, let the human get their food first before you trample them!" I said, as everyone groaned but inhaled deeply. As everyone got their food I watched fondly.

"God this smells wonderful!" Seth moaned. I waited until everyone had there food and was sitting down, looking about ready to dig in.

"If anyone put so much as a bean in their mouth I will snap your finger!" I threatened, everyone gulped and put down their forks. "Okay, well I'll make this short and sweet! Thank you guys for letting me on the reservation! I love you guys so Emily and I have been cooking all day to make you this feast so enjoy!" I finished quickly and they dug in.

I smiled and turned to sit on the shore, letting the water lick my feet gently. I listened to the pack eat and I heard Paul find the packs of beer I bought. I looked out on the water and took in the view, that is until the smell of blood filled the air.

I shot up and turned around, Emily had blood coming out of a cut on her palm. My throat constricted uncomfortably, and venom pooled in my mouth. I was thirsty and her blood was sooo appetizing. Sam was up and by Emily's side in an instant too worried about her cut to realize a hungry vampire not 10 feet from her.

"Jake," I gasped quietly, not able to tear my gaze from her blood. That's when they looked up at me, Sam stood protectively in front of her and Jake stood in front of me. His hands on my face, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Bella, it's okay, go hunt we won't leave until you tell us to," I nodded stiffly and took off for the woods, quickly tracking down a herd of deer and sucking five of them dry. I buried the carcasses before looking up at the night sky. I knew I wouldn't have killed her but I could bring myself to look away. I found some more blood and drank until I was overly full.

I jogged back to the beach which took me about 10 minutes just above human speed. When I got back the atmosphere was still slightly tense. Emily spotted me first and ran to me, pulling me into her arms.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I smiled and nodded.

"You could have been attacked and you're worried about me," I shook my head. "I'm fine, are you okay?" Now my turn to ask. She hid her hand behind her back and I gently took it, giving her the freedom to pull away. They had come up with a make shift bandage, I unraveled it to see a shallow cut. Nodding I wrapped it slightly tighter to stop any access bleeding.

I lazily draped my arm around her shoulder as we walked back to the guys.

"Nice to have you back!" Embry called. I laughed.

"Nice to be back!" I stated. I sat with them around the bond fire and we laughed and joked until I pissed Paul off about nothing in general. He growled at me and I growled back.

"What are you going to do pup!?! Tear me to shreds?" I taunted he started to shake and I grinned I really needed a fight.

"That can be arranged!" He growled I rolled my eyes. We continued to piss eachother off until finally the moved everyone away from us as we burst out of our skin. My dress shredded causing me to growl louder.

'You made me ruin my dress!' Me

'Waaa! The baby messed up her dress!' Paul

Switching to wolf mood I zoned in on him and waited for him to lunge. I barely heard Sam telling us to faze back but we were far too gone. He lunged at me and I quickly side stepped him, he slid against the sand.

Not waiting for him to recover I lunged, barreling into his chest. We tumbled and I pinned him down grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and throwing him into the water. He growled, more playful this time.

'You're going down for that,' Paul.

'No I'm not!' I shouted in my head darting for the small path of woods. Turning into a squirrel I climbed a tree and watch him pass. I changed my scent and jumped to the ground turning into a Goldendodle puppy (They r so cute look them up!) and trotting over to Emily and jumping in her lap. She screamed and everyone looked at me, I whimpered and licked her hand.

I looked her in the eye and she sighed seeing my blue eyes, I barked out a laughed and made myself comfortable for right now.

"Bella?" Sam asked. I stood up, wagged my tail and barked, nodding my head. The guys feel out of their chairs laughing as I jumped out of Emily's lap and start biting his ankle, just enough to pinch but not draw blood. "Ow! Hey! What the hell!" He yelled as I bit down on his ankle, he howled and started running me hot on his tail.

Now this must have been a sight, Sam Uley, pack leader, getting chased by a puppy. When he went to run after me I turned into a parot and flew, it was really funny.

"What bitch---Agrh---- I can fly---- Argh---- Now what!" I yelled into the air the guys were clutching their sides, tears rolling down their face.

Turning back into a puppy I high tailed it to Emily where I knew he wouldn't try anything with her around. Glaring at me I rubbed my head on Emily's hand as I barked out my laugh. I so loved this.

For right now I'd stay a puppy, at least until Paul gets back and realizes I'm really here of course.


	6. Memories Are Back Redo

_**This is chapter 1 a remake, what if our dear Isabella didn't remember her family right away. This is how it could have been.**_

"Edward, no, don't do this!" I shouted running like a bat out of hell to him, he couldn't kill himself over me, not over a human.

I crashed into his chest and I wound my arms around him and let my scent over wash him.

"Edward, open your eyes, it's me, I'm alive, please," I said, he pulled me up and back into the alley.

"Bella, Bella, your alive," He murmured looking me over noticing the my damp clothes I was wearing, I was bare foot though.

"I'm alive." I laughed and pulled away but when I looked into his eyes I knew that I still loved him but it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Bella," he murmured again and I nodded.

"Aro wants to speak with you, both of you," A warm, velvety and above all familiar voice said. We both turned to be met by two tall men covered in cloaks. I was curious and also slightly afraid but there was something in me that was trying to get to the surface but I ignored it.

"I have done nothing wrong, no laws have been broken."

"You have been requested to see Aro." The other voice said, and it too sounded familiar.

"Fine, Bella, go enjoy the rest of the festival." Edward said, gently pushing me to the end of the alley.

"Allow me to rephrase that, Aro has requested that both of you go speak with him." He said.

"Now, now boys, no need to draw attention to ourselves, we might end up with a crowd." Alice said, suddenly appearing behind us. The two vampires in front us shifted slightly and they growled quietly.

"What is taking so long, Master is getting impatient." Another figure appeared. _Jane_. A voice whispered.

"Let's go." They said, we followed them down an alley when I was sucked into a memory.

Flash back

_Why is such a pretty lady walking in an alley? _

_I followed her down the alley until she finally disappeared; when I walked forward I saw that there was a hole in the ground. I leaned over to see inside and fell down only to land in stone cold arms-_

End Flash Back

I snapped out of it when we stopped and when I looked down I noticed we were at the very same hole that was in my "memory".

'What the hell?' I thought as Edward dropped me down into Alice's waiting arms. I didn't even flinch at the contact; we continued to walk until we finally walked into a lounge like place.

"Welcome back." A woman said.

"Is she going to be…," I asked Edward softly.

"Yes she is going to be," One of the two behind us said.

"Dessert." The girl whose name I presumed to be Jane said. I grimaced as another "memory" occurred to me.

Flash Back

"_Jane," A man with long black hair said._

"_Yes master Aro," Jane said and she looked at me. She had a scary smirk on her face but it soon turned into a frown as Aro started clapping and jumping in his place._

"_WONDERFUL!" He yelled. _

End Flash Back

I groaned quietly as a head ache pounded through me. I looked at the two men's faces and there was an intense familiarity but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We walked into a large room only to be met by three thrones and the walls lined up with vampires who looked ready to kill at any second. Another flash back consumed me.

Flash Back

_I giggled as I rode some ones back as they walked around the halls of a castle._

"_Dimi! Faster, faster!" I squealed, which was meet by a warm chuckle._

"_Only you Baby Bells," He laughed and took off running at vampire speeds._

"_YAY!" I squeaked._

End Flash Back

"Dimi…?" I mumbled unconsciously. The tall one looked at one me, shock in his eyes but he covered it up so I barely saw it.

"May I?" Aro asked from in front of me, I moved from next Edward and took two steps forward and took his cold hand. His eyes glazed over but he soon recovered.

"Interesting, Janey dear," Aro gestured to Jane and she stepped forward.

"No!" Edward yelled, but my arm shot out and he stopped.

"Edward, don't," I turned and smiled at him before turning my glare on Jane. She was smiling but within moments she frowned and stepped back next to her brother, Alec.

"I'm sad to say that you my dear are a liability," He said in an emotionless voice, but I could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

Edward and Alice attacked the two men who were running at me and Edward hit his guy and he went flying.

*Fight scene from New Moon*

The man had Edward's head in his hands when something in me broke, everything suddenly made sense, I'm home, my family, I remember.

"DEMITRI!" I screamed, everything stopped and they looked at me. "Daddy, please, please, don't let him do it, please. Kill me if you have to but let Alice and Edward go." I cried, falling to my knees.

"Baby Bells," My old nick name slipped from my older brothers lips and a sob escaped mine as my body shook and I nodded.

I stood up as I cried the sadness, anger, betrayal, and all those emotions swept over me now and I shook worse as I ran to the thrones.

"Bella!" Edward yelled running to me and holding me back. I sobbed and tried to fight him, but I failed. Several growls ripped through the room and Edward let me go. I stumbled a few steps and I started to fall only to be in the arms of my father. I clung to him as if for dear life and I sobbed.

"Shh honey, it'll be okay, it will all be okay, you're home now, you're safe," He whispered into my hair but from the way his body shook I knew he was crying as well.

"Daddy," I cried into his neck and he continued to sooth me. After a few minutes my sobs quieted to soft sniffles and that's when he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"My baby girl, how you've grown, you are so beautiful." He said, his hands on my cheeks as his thumbs caressed my cheeks, I place my hands on his and I smiled at him.

I stood up from his embrace and he followed, I turned and ran, full speed, in to Felix and I leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and his arms around me, holding me to him.

"I missed you, babe." I breathed into his ear.

"I missed you too, shortie, you're stunning." He murmured, kissing my cheek before inhaling. "and you smell even better." He growled softly in false hunger, Edward growled and I laughed softly.

"You try something baby and you'll end up in ashes at the hands of my father and uncles." He let me down and chuckled softly before hugging me tighter.

"We have our Bella back!" I laughed before I turned into a broad chest, I immediately relaxed as his arms wrapped around me.

"Dimi, Dimi, you never change." I smiled into his chest and I felt him laugh.

"I can't say the same about you." He chuckled. I pulled away from him.

"Uncle Caius," I smiled and walked to him until I stood in front of him. He held out his hand and I took it and curtsied just how he taught me all those years ago. He stood up and spun me around and I giggled.

"My, my you have changed." He said before embracing me softly, I smiled and hugged him back.

He released me and I turned and walked down the steps from the thrones and opened my arms.

"Uncle Aro," I said cheekily, he ran to me and picked me up and spun me around and we both laughed. He let me down and he turned to face Alice and Edward. "May I?" I asked, he nodded but he gave me a look that said everything.

"Maybe right now wouldn't be such a great idea."

Nodding, I curtsied before flushing a dark red then taking a step back to look at their astonished faces for the first time.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Alice gasped, being the first to recover.

"Um…" I said trying to think of what to say.

"Um, that's all you have to say, um!" Edward yelled. I didn't flinch but the guys growled until I turned at glared at them.

"I will answer that question in one second." I said turning to look over at Alec. "Where is Heidi?"

"She's fishing my dear," Aro answered happily, I noticed their black eyes but no fear appeared.

"She's still doing that? Why don't you have that rugrat over there do it?" I asked. They laughed.

"Ha ha, she's just like a puppy, always coming back where she's unwanted." Jane sneered.

"I think your getting us mixed up my dear, I may have found my way back but at least I'm not like a lap dog that tries to hump a mated mans leg!" I spat causing Aro to growl and Jane to glare at me, obviously wanting me to shrivel on the floor screaming. "And would you stop glaring at me, it didn't work then and it won't work now." I snapped.

"You little bitch!" She yelled.

"What the little Barbie wants to meet her Ken, too bad he would rather die than have you." I taunted.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You know nothing!"

"Just because your mate ran from you screaming doesn't give you the right to take it out on others! I know that for a fact." I stated triumphantly.

Alec appeared in front of me in a split second, his hands on my neck looking as if he would snap it like a twig. There was a roar behind us, one that I recognized as Edward. Demetri and Felix disappeared from my line of sight and I knew they were restraining Eddie and Ally.

"Let her go." Edward growled. Alec chuckled and I smiled slight as he leaned his face down and I heard struggle until finally I felt his lips on the tip of my nose to the corners of my mouth, and then a soft kiss on my throat.

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed both of his cheeks then his forehead and chin. He hugged me to him and his velvety laughed echoed through the room.

"Isabell my dear, I've missed you," he said picking me and spinning me around I giggled like a child and held him tight.

"I've missed you too," I laughed. He set me down and spun me around until I stopped and stood straight. "Now that that is settled, come relax, get the couches, we need to catch up." I smiled walking up to Daddy and sitting on his lap.

"But Bella!" Felix whined playfully.

"Sit your ass down so we can talk." I said in a deathly calm voice, he just smirked and pushed one of the couches across from us. Edward and Alice looked shocked and uncomfortable. "Come, sit down, I can't tell you my story until Heidi is here and that won't happen until they eat so… sit." I smiled as they sat down on the love seat.

We talked about memories from my short time in Volterra.

"That. Was. Not. Funny!" I squealed sitting straight up in dad's lap as he laughed.

"Yes. It was." Felix countered.

"How do you trip over thin air Bella and into the pool none the less?" Demetri laughed.

"How about the time Heidi and I caught you singing Britney Spears in the bathroom." I cracked a grin at his embarrassed expression. "Didn't think I would remember, huh?" I taunted.

"Oh shit, busted!" Felix bellowed.

"It's not my fault that a damn human can be so freakin' quiet! How the hell!" He yelled.

"When you live in a house full of vampire guards you have to learn how to be quiet, hell, even my heart beat was quiet!" I chuckled.

"Oh shit, busted, again!" Felix boomed.

"Don't go there Felix, you're no saint either." I said. He raised an eyebrow in challenge and I smirked. "Beat it, beat it, once you go the feelin-" He interrupted me.

"Okay! You win, you win!" His embarrassment was tangible, I spared a quick glance at Edward and Alice and saw their uncomfortable and almost disgusted expression.

"Good," I smirked, at that second everyone tensed up and I sat still as I looked at my father's face it clicked into place. Heidi was back. "Well, why don't you two just follow me." I said standing up and stretching casually before heading to the main doors.

I passed by Heidi and the other people but she didn't even show any sign of noticing I was around. I grimaced and all but ran in a vain attempt to run from the screams but it didn't work. I took them to the farthest section to sit and I walked over to the girl behind the counter.

"so, what's your name?" I asked.

"Gianna." She stated simply, smiling.

"How old are you?" I murmured casually.

"22," She responded proudly. I sighed at her false hopes.

"What's a young girl like you doing working in a place like this?" I wondered.

"They promised to change me before I got to old." She shrugged.

"Don't get your hopes up honey, they'll kill you just like they did the one before you." I barked a humorless laugh before turning back to go sit with Al and Eddie.

"Bella, you know them?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they're my family, and I love them with or without my memory," I said.

"How come you never told us about them?" Alice asked, hurt that I kept something from her.

"Because I didn't remember," I mumbled. They stayed silent both wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice the doors open. I stood up immediately a smile appearing on my face. Felix walked out his eyes glowing crimson and I winced when I saw the blood on the corner of his mouth. I whipped it off; I looked at it on my finger and sniffed it experimentally, no nausea, good.

I looked up at him and whipped it on his cloak.

"Why on the cloak? Of all things the cloak! Come on!" He complained loudly but playfully.

"Well my dear," I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "If you weren't such a messy eater you wouldn't have to worry about it!" I poked his nose playfully and he snapped his teeth at me I just stuck my tongue out at him.

He took a hold of my hand and we "ran" at a fast human pace to the throne room where I saw Heidi was talking to Demetri with her back turned to me. Felix let go of my hand and I walked silently over behind her.

Dimi looked over Heidi's shoulder and saw me, I raised an eyebrow and he looked up, telling me she hadn't noticed yet. I held my breath and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," I said knowing full well she could react badly and rip my arm clean off. She took a moment before and ear splitting squeal came out.

"No way!" She screamed turning around and clutching my arms.

"Way!" I squealed as well, she hugged me and we jumped up and down.

"Bella, my God, I missed you so much, it was so boring with out you here!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I missed you too," I smiled.

"Wait," She pulled away and looked at me. "How do you remember?"

"I heard their voice and I started getting this familiar feeling and I started getting flashes and it was when Demetri was about to kill Edward that it all broke and I snapped." I shrugged. She smiled a breath taking smile before hugging me again and we turned to our family.

We resumed our spots and I sat on daddy's lap and Heidi sat between Dimi and Felix. I relaxed into my father's arms as I sighed softly.

"Renee had wanted to learn Italian at the time, I was eight years old, so we came to Volterra," I sighed and shook my head.

Flashback

I was so excited, mommy brought me to Italy with her. I was looking at some paintings in the lobby when I saw something move. My curiosity got the better of me and I followed them.

I stayed as quite as I could, and miraculously didn't trip over anything. I followed them down a dark ally, I could barely see but I saw her disappear in what appeared to be a hole in the cement.

I peered inside and just my luck, I fell in, I impacted with something cold and hard. I glanced up and saw the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. (You all know ) I smiled and blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Kid, you are about to be in some big trouble," She said, her voice sounded like soft velvet. Suddenly, we were flying, wind whipped past my face and I squealed. She walked into a large room, a desk with a kind lady behind it, and sitting areas in various places.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, the lady holding me opened a huge door and walked in. There were three thrones in the center and again various sitting areas amoung the place. Three men sat in the thrones and the lady set me on my feet.

"Master Aro, it appears I was followed," She said.

"What do you mean followed, Heidi?" The one in the middle, Aro, demanded.

"This little one here followed me here, well until the hole, where she fell in so I brought her here," Heidi said, respect clear in her voice.

"Jane," A man with long black hair said.

"Yes master Aro," Jane said and she looked at me. She had a scary smirk on her face but it soon turned into a frown as Aro started clapping and jumping in his place.

"WONDERFUL!" He yelled.

"What should we do with her?" The one on Aro's left said. The one on the right stared at me, his expression soft. The three men touched hands and Aro smiled and eyed the one on the right.

"Is that so?" Aro mused. The guy on the right nodded. "Marcus, go ahead, ask her," Aro gestured to me. The one on the right, Marcus, came up to me. He knelt down to my height and he smiled as if not to alarm me. His eyes glowed red and I smiled.

"Hi I'm Marcus, what's your name?" He asked.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I smiled.

"Well Bella, how would you like to stay here for a while," My smile widened.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" I squealed. He smiled.

"Well then I think you should meet everyone," He guestured to the people who appeared out of no where, telling me each persons name when he pointed them out.

"And Isabella, there's something you should know," Aro said, I smiled at him and nodded. "Bella, we're vampires." My eyes widened, I knew I should be scared but I wasn't.

"COOL!" I screamed. A few of them covered their ears.

"Bella, you can't tell anyone, you're sworn to secracy." Marcus said seriously.

"OKay!" I smiled. I knew that I should be thinking about Renee but I knew she could take care of herself. I was tired of having to deal with Renee and her crazy habits, I needed to think about myself for a change. Heidi came and picked me up and swung me around.

"We're going to be great friends! I can tell, what do you think Bella!" She said, I smiled again, and she hugged me. I could already tell she would be like my sister, and I hoped Felix and Demetri would be my brothers.

Heidi and Felix showed me around, telling me about themselves. My eyes started to droop and I leaned my head on her chest, falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

That was how everything started, that was how I found my family.

End Flashback

"I spent a little over a year here, and in that year this became my home, they became my family. But there was am accident and I walked in on them feeding, Dad noticed and got me out of there before any thing happened but then it became even more painfully obvious that I was human, so they erased my memory and sent me home. Little did they know that I would stumble my way back in to the vampire world and by default back into theirs." I finished sadly, trying to find any anger in to yell at them but I couldn't.

Dad, my uncles and more than half the guard frowned while Jane started to grin.

"It was so hard seeing her go." Heidi said, taking me out of dad's lap and into hers.

"None of us would have guessed in a million years that a human would change our lives so greatly." Demetri said, messing with my hair.

"I missed my little sister!" Heidi said hugging me impossibly close.

"And I missed my big sister!" I smiled hugging her back, noticing Alice's hurt expression.

"Normally I would have you leave at nightfall but because Isabella is here I request that you leave tomorrow evening." Aro said, I smiled if possible wider.

"Oh thank you Uncle Aro! You're the best!" I cried jumping up and throwing myself at him for a hug, he chuckled and patted my head softly.

"Anything for you my dear," He chuckled as I took hold of my brothers and sisters hands and led them away.

"God, I can't get over at how you look!" Heidi gasped, walking backwards in front of me.

"I know, she's totally do able!" Felix joked kissing my cheek as I blushed.

"Stop teasing the human!" Demetri defended causing me to hug him and sticking my tongue at Felix and Heidi.

"Remember that time you guys were playing football," I said. They laughed.

"And the ball hit a vase and Felix tackled Demetri into a table, then Jane threatened to tell master Aro." Heidi finished.

"Yea and then you tackled her down, and would have torn her to bits had Bella not been there," Alec laughed.

More stories came out as we passed certain spots; we were all laughing as we walked out the last door which led outside to the pool and other stuff.

"Should I trip myself and fall in the pool for old times sake?" I asked playfully, they shrugged.

"No, it wouldn't be the same." Alec laughed wrapping an arm around my waist. I saw a bush of roses in the garden and I squealed.

"My room! Please tell me no one has changed my room!"

"No way, we would be a pile of ashes blowing in the wind if we even suggested it." Felix muttered as I darted off to find my room.


End file.
